The present invention relates to optical scanners, and relates more particularly to the scanner base of an optical scanner which is compact and easy to maintain.
A variety of optical scanners have been developed for use with office automation equipment. These optical scanners are functional, however they are commonly comprised of a big number of parts. Therefore, regular optical scanners are commonly expensive to manufacture and difficult to maintain.